Marceline And Princess Bubblegum's Fart Contest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Marceline gets bored, so she decides to have a little fun with Princess Bubblegum. Little did Princess Bubblegum know that Marceline wanted to get down and dirty...
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline And Princess Bubblegum's Fart Contest**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Don't try and deny it, fellow readers, you know you're sick and twisted enough to love this stuff. Well, anyway, here's MOAR of the good stuff. And yes, this shall have the Ice King, Lady Rainicorn, and the Lumpy Space Princess in it. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Marceline The Vampire Queen was snoo**ping as** usual around the Candy Kingdom, calling out Princess Bubblegum. Hearing Marceline's sexy vampire voice, Princess Bubblegum ran out of the entrance to her kingdom, panting as she approached Marceline, who had her arms folded.

"Yes, Marceline, what is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she approached Marceline, her hands behind her back.

Marceline whistled innocently for several seconds, before a devious smirk came across her face. "Oh... just follow me, would you?" She grabbed Princess Bubblegum by the right arm and headed several miles west from the Candy Kingdom, far enough for the Candy Kingdom to seem invisible. Marceline stopped under a big tall, old maple tree as she let go of Princess Bubblegum, placing her red guitar on the smooth grass.

"I... don't understand where you're going with this..." Princess Bubblegum questioned as she was feeling worrysome, not knowing what Marceline was up to.

Marceline giggled as she turned her head back at Princess Bubblegum, briefly hissing as she pulled out a container of vanilla ice cream out of nowhere. "Oh, I just wanted to share some of this with you. Is that okay?"

Princess Bubblegum gasped as her eyes widened with glee. "Oh, do I!" She sat down with Marceline, having her share of the ice cream.

Two minutes later, both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum let out two cute belches at the same time, being nice and full. Marceline patted her stomach as she narrowed her eyes, grinning at Princess Bubblegum as she wrapped her arm around her. Princess Bubblegum slightly blushed as Marceline then farted, giggling afterwards.

"Oh... my..." Princess Bubblegum tried containing herself as she farted also, blushing even more. "Just what was in that ice cream, anyway?"

Marceline sighed as she rubbed her full stomach, letting out another poot as she turned her head to Princess Bubblegum. "Well, I was actually bored, so I was thinking of... oh, I don't know... a fart contest?"

Princess Bubblegum gasped in shock as she stared at Marceline, who could only giggle as another loud poot bursted out. Princess Bubblegum's blush disappeared as a dirty smirk came across her face.

"If it's a fart contest you want, then a fart contest you'll get," Princess Bubblegum accepted as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, farting louder than Marceline.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Candy Kingdom, the Ice King was trying to steal Princess Bubblegum again. Much to his surprise, the candy citizens told him that Princess Bubblegum left with some sexy vampire lady.

"What! She left with Marceline!" The Ice King exclaimed as he groaned, lowering his head in shame as he sulked away, "So it be... Princess Bubblegum really is gone. I'll just go search for another princess..."

Lady Rainicorn and the Lumpy Space Princess, who were chatting for each other for some bizarre reason, decided that they would search for Princess Bubblegum, and left the safety of the Candy Kingdom... to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were both starting their fart contest, with Princess Bubblegum giggling as she saw her pink, fart bubbles rising up and popping. She turned to Marceline, who smirked back as she lifted her left leg, ripping a loud blast of flatulence.

"Oh Marceline, you're amazing," Princess Bubblegum admitted as she placed her right hand on her stomach, sitting right next to Marceline as she sighed, ripping a fifteen second long fart, "All those years of traveling around the Land of Ooo must have really made you quite the ripper."

Marceline chuckled as she kissed Princess Bubblegum in the forehead, patting the far younger princess on the head as she admitted, "Well, hoola hooping in the Fire Kingdom can do that to you. Not to mention, riding dolphins, fighting off giant enemy crabs, doing barrel rolls, and gaining power levels over nine thousand..." She wrapped her left arm around Princess Bubblegum as she lifted both of her legs, watching her pants puff up as another loud fart emerged. "Heh, if you look close enough, you can see the farts puff your clothes!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped in amazement as she noticed the discovery. "Really? Lemme try..." She lifted her legs, looking at her butt covered in her regal pink dress as she dealt another fart, but not being able to see the results. She frowned as she lowered her legs, looking back at Marceline. "Oh rats, I don't think my dress is capable of puffing up..."

Marceline frowned as she tapped her chin, looking closely at Princess Bubblegum's body. A thought came to her mind as she snapped her fingers. "Wait, of course! I know what to do! Just stay put, princess!" She disappeared into the ground, causing Princess Bubblegum to become curious as Marceline popped back up, with a pair of tight blue jeans and a pink t-shirt for Princess Bubblegum to wear. "Here! Just put these on, and you'll look better!"

Princess Bubblegum smiled as she took the clothes, taking Marceline's word for it. "Okay, Marcy! I'll be right back!" She dealt one more fart as she got up, heading behind the maple tree as she giggled, stripping off of her pink dress with ease as she placed on the pink t-shirt and tight blue jeans, while Marceline whistled innocently with her arms wrapped around her head, raising her right leg as she pooted twice.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ice King was still searching about to see if he could find Princess Bubblegum anywhere, while the Lumpy Space Princess and Lady Rainicorn were also on the search. Ironically, the two groups didn't seem to notice each other as they were nearby, yet didn't bat an eye of curiosity as they continued their ever important quest.

"Like, when are we going to find that lumpin' Bubblegum already?" LSP complained as she folded her arms, scoffing, "I'm totally like missing All My Lumps right now."

Lady Rainicorn replied in Korean language, essentially telling LSP to not worry about it. LSP sighed as she continued following Lady Rainicorn.

The Ice King huffed and puffed as he sat down on a nearby rock, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his forehead as he looked up, the sun heating on him. The Ice King attempted to remove his crown, but he knew better as he decided to keep it on, trying to figure out a better way out of the heat.

* * *

Back with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, the two royal females were having more fun than anticipated, their farts getting louder, grosser, and raunchier as the bubbles started to become bigger. Princess Bubblegum was blushing as she was feeling aroused, having her legs held up as she pooted a giant pink bubble, watching it rise and then pop in front of her and Marceline, the poot echoing upon miles.

"Gracious rhombus! That pudding really can do wonders for your body!" Princess Bubblegum admitted as she glanced over at Marceline, smiling more. "Can you do them even bigger?"

Marceline stared at Princess Bubblegum for a moment, laughing as she turned her right butt cheek, the back of her pants lifting as she pooted loudly. "Can I do them bigger... of course I can, silly princess! I'm only just a thousand years old!" She kissed Princess Bubblegum on the cheek as she patted her head, giggling.

Princess Bubblegum blushed even more as she felt Marceline wrap her right arm around her, feeling somewhat more comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum both watched the sun shine brightly down on the meadows within the Land of Ooo, the two females of royality having more fun than anticipated as they still were trying to see who could fart better. Marceline stretched her arms as she let out a loud fart, ribbing the tree as she knocked several strawberries down. Princess Bubblegum was quite curious as toi why Marceline did that.

"Hey Marceline, we've been at it for quite a while," Princess Bubblegum admitted as she heard her stomach growl, rubbing it as she sighed, "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

Marceline placed her right index finger over Princess Bubblegum's mouth as she handed Princess Bubblegum a strawberry. "Just have one of theses, sugar. It always gets me feelin' pumped up." She giggled as she proceeded to suck out all the vivid color out of the strawberry.

Princess Bubblegum watched in amazement as the strawberry Marceline was holding turned gray and old quickly, shrugging as she munched into the strawberry, emitting another pink colored fart bubble as she enjoyed the strawberry to her heart's content. Finishing the strawberry up, Princess Bubblegum sighed heavenly as she rubbed her stomach, satisfied as she ripped a loud fart, with Marceline laughing out of joy as she ribbed Princess Bubblegum.

"Aww right! That was a good one!" Marceline admitted as she winked at Princess Bubblegum, giggling. "But that's nothing compared to this." Marceline closed her eyes as she grabbed her ankles, lifting up her legs as she trembled her lips a bit, letting out a pretty powerful fart as it shook the area.

Princess Bubblegum dropped her jaw in disbelief as she released a pity poot in shock, with Marceline merely laughing as she wrapped her arm around Princess Bubblegum, having the time of her life, much to Princess Bubblegum's shocking, fun delight.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ice King huffed and puffed as he sat on a rock, rubbing his forehead. He looked up, the sun blazing down on him. The Ice King shook his fist as he was determined to continue, but he needed a rest first.

"Who knew all of this can do an old man like me crazy..." He muttered under his breath as he took out some trail mix and ate it, sighing as he munched down on it.

Nearby, the Lumpy Space Princess continued her monologue as Lady Rainicorn frantically searched about, calling for Princess Bubblegum's name in Korean, still unaware that the Ice King was right by them.

* * *

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were still having a blast passing gas, the two royal girls seemingly filled with an endless supply of gas. Marceline in particular noticed how well Princess Bubblegum was doing, somewhat astonished that she was even passing herself.

"Girl, I haven't seen anyone this good with pooting since..." Marceline took a moment to think, letting out a cute little poot as she realized what she was saying, "...Me. Ehehehe!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped in shock as she felt a low pitch fart warm up her butt. "Awww... you're just saying that."

Marceline giggled as she got closer to Princess Bubblegum, still having her right arm wrapped around her. "No way, sis! I mean it!" She pointed at the pink fart bubble that just blew out of Princess Bubblegum's tight blue jeans. "You being partially bubblegum gives you a nice advantage! You can make your own bubbles without having to pay for anything!"

Princess Bubblegum blushed even more as she giggled, placing her hands down together as she made another cute poot. "Gee... I really don't know what to say, Marceline..."

Marceline was about to say something, but she got interrupted by a loud fart that sounded like the cross of a foghorn and a hunchback whale getting its pingas cut off. She and Princess Bubblegum looked at each other for a moment, then laughed as they farted in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were still farting away as they both giggled, obviously enjoying their fart contest. It's been a good hour and twenty minutes as the two royal females were still very gassy, which was much to their happiness as they got more out of this than anything before, even leading to some rather strange bonding.

"So Bubblegum, I take it that you went and asked Finn, huh?" Marceline muttered as she raised her eyes at Princess Bubblegum, nudging her as a smirk appeared across her face.

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened as she gasped, letting loose a high pitched squeaky fart bubble as she placed her hands on her face. "How did you ever figre that about? You don't even come to the Candy Kingdom irregularly!"

Marceline chuckled as she patted her stomach, letting out a loud fart as she felt her blue jeans vibrating. "Let's just say I heard from a rather reliable source..."

Princess Bubblegum took the moment to think as she gasped, getting angered as she clenched her fists. "Jake! Ohh, I knew that he would stoop this low to-" She squeaked in shock as her fart lifted her off the grass briefly, landing back on the ground as she blushed even more.

Marceline took notice of this and laughed her head off as she kicked her legs in the air, ripping more farts than an incinerator burning objects. Very peculiar objects, that is.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ice King sighed as he sat down on the grass, pulling out his bag containing trail mix from the inside of his beard. He looked inside, and foamed at the mouth as he noticed there was less trail mix inside. And that's terrible.

"WHO WOULD BE SO INSIPID TO STEAL FROM ME, THE ICE KING!" The Ice King bellowed with rage as he began zapping various objects with ice lightning bolts, freezing them.

Nearby, Lady Rainicorn and the Lumpy Space Princess were still on the lookout for Princess Bubblegum, both eating trail mix that they somehow found. Hmmm...

* * *

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were both giggling as they tried their best to outfart each other, but both of them were practically on the same level. Marceline yawned as she was feeling somewhat tired, but Princess Bubblegum was able to continue ripping to infinity and beyond.

"You know, this is quite tiring. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit..." Marceline yawned as she stretched her long skinny arms, pooting again as she patted Princess Bubblegum on the head. "Make yourself useful and stick out your butt for me, will ya, Bubblegum?"

Princess Bubblegum literally had nothing to say, blushing as Marceline grabbed her cute bubblegum butt and cushioned it, resting her head on it. Princess Bubblegum was flustered as she farted loudly, the gas blowing Marceline's hair back up. Princess Bubblegum literally had nothing to say as she was shocked beyond shocked, still farting as Marceline snoozed, still farting as well as she purposely lifted up her left and right legs at certain times.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Bubblegum looked up at the sky, to see the sun setting down, the bright orange horizon fading into a darkish, bluish color. Princess Bubblegum looked down, to see Marceline yawning loudly as she woke up. Princess Bubblegum pushed Marceline's head off her butt gently, farting loudly as soon as she did, promptly waking up Marceline fully.

"Did... anything happen while I napped?" Marceline asked Princess Bubblegum as she lifted her right leg, somehow letting out a flame from her fart.

Princess Bubblegum shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Marceline, giggling naughtily as she pooted thrice, "No no, not at all! You were sleeping like a baby!" She cooed as she lowered her eyes, getting closer as she stuck her face up to Marceline's face, letting out a loud fart as her sexy bubble butt stuck up in the air in her tight blue jeans, "It sorta made me feel... kinda motherly watching you sleep."

Marceline giggled as she patted Princess Bubblegum on the head, also lowering her eyes. "Ohoho, silly princess... I don't sleep... I just nap..."

A momenent of would be silence that was cut loose by farts occured as Marceline and Princess Bubblegum began kissing each other, holding their hands together as they had their butts sticking out, ripping out loud farts that caused the nearby maple trees to topple over. And burn. Greatly.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ice King screamed as he was being chased by the Magic Man, who laughed as he fired yellow bolts of magic at the cold wizard. The Ice King dodged smoothly as he fired back icicle lightning, running with gusto as the Magic Man flew right after him.

"You cannot escape from me, Ice King!" Teased the Magic Man as he laughed frantically.

* * *

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were still farting away, with Princess Bubblgum having farted over nine thousand pink gas bubbles. Princess Bubblegum dealt another loud fart, sighing as she watched the large pink bubble rise. She turned to Marceline, who gave Princess Bubblegum a thumbs up.

"Marceline, why do I always poot our bubbles?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she looked up, to see all of the pink bubbles drifting away.

Marceline shrugged, closing her eyes. "Well, you're partially made of bubblegum. It's to be expected."

"Can you find me a way to stop?" Princess Bubblegum suggested as she touched her fingertips.

Marceline opened her left eye as she stuck out her tongue. "Well, do you want to stop farting?"

Princess Bubblegum gasped as she started stuttering. "O-of course n-n-n-ot! What gives you that idea?"

"Well, if you want to stop the bubbles..." Marceline suggested as she rolled her right index finger.

Princess Bubblegum waved her arms frantically as she smiled nervously, closing her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I still want to break the winds, but just without the bubbles. Like you!" As she said this, Princess Bubblegum farted loudly again, graning as the large pink bubble emerged from her jeans sealed butt.

Marceline smirked as she patted Princess Bubblegum on the head, promising her, "Well, I'll figure out something. Hold on." She opened her bag as she looked in, her butt in the air as she pooted several times. Princess Bubblegum giggled while she placed her hands on her pink, bubblegum cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

As the beautiful yellow sunset turned into a dark, starry night, Marceline woke up, stretching her arms as she looked at Princess Bubblegum, smiling. Princess Bubblegum smiled back as another huge fart erupted from her beautiful jeans sealed butt, a large pink gas bubble rising up. Marceline lifted both of her long, skinny legs as she ripped out a bigger fart that literally lasted for a minute.

"You know, PB, being alive for a thousand years has really made my gas kind of special," Marceline admitted as she closed her eyes, letting out a sexy vampire sigh of relief as her fart finished, letting go of her legs. "If it wasn't for my farts being amazing, I would barely be able to feed for an entire year!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped in awe. "Wow, Marceline. You're literally slowly but surely becoming an icon to me!" She then giggled as she held her hands up by her face, her eyes wideneing as she asked, while letting out a cute little poot, "Truly, you're someone who ought to be inspired greatly!"

Marceline smirked as she folded her arms, pointing at Princess Bubblegum. "Well, for one thing, I'm not a sweet chibi loving sissy."

Princess Bubblegum continued fawning over Marceline until a few seconds later, when she snapped out of her face, analyzing what Marceline said. Letting out a deep, echoing fart, Princess Bubblegum dropped her arms as she flatly stated, "What did you..."


	11. Chapter 11

Space Ghost tapped his blue card as he smiled. "Well, this is interesting. Didn't expect me to pop up here, did you, fellow readers?" He winked as he turned to the camera. "Are you getting enough oxygen?"

Moltar sighed as he pushed the lever down. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Good question, Moltar!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he cleared his throat. "I was posting on 4Chan's Comics and Cartoons board last night, and I just so happened to have stumbled into a nostalgia thread for fanfics. One of them was this fanfic!" He tapped his card several times again. "The big coincidence is that I have the finale for this big globbity gook!" He then pulled up a script, placing it flat on the table. "It's pretty big and extensive. I'm sure you fine folks would love to read it."

Moltar was silent for several seconds, then asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Moltar, the guy who originally wrote this wants this to have a proper ending!" Space Ghost stated as he cleared his throat, "So, to get that rolling, here's part one of the finale!"

* * *

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were still together, with the night seemingly endless. The two somehow stopped farting, but Marceline had a sinister plan about to unfold.

"Oh my, we sure let those ones out quite a lot, huh?" Princess Bubblegum admitted as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Yet for some reason, I still feel like I have some left even though I'm empty..."

Marceline chuckled as she took out a large blender. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, princess." She then grabbed a plate full of tacos, baked beans, and burritos.

Princess Bubblegum eyed Marceline oddly. "But, weren't we finished with our farting contest?"

Marceline scoffed as she tossed all the gas inducing foods together into the blender. "Pfft! We're just getting started! We just need a refresher, that's all!" She then pressed a button, the blender blending all of the food into one slishy red... substance.

Princess Bubblegum stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ewww, I don't wanna drink that..."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Look." She then pulled out a can of cheery flavor, sprinkling most of it into the red substance. Then, for good measure, she took out some fart powder, also pouring it on top of it. She then pressed a button, causing the blender to blend it all again.

Princess Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head. "Are you sure it's all right for us to be making these powerful farts? I mean, I know I'm made of gum, but I have the feeling that a fart bubble wouldn't be the only thing coming out..."

Marceline slapped Princess Bubblegum across the back. "Nonsense, Bonnibel! Now, drink up!" She pulled out two straws out of nowhere, giving one to Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she drank the red substance with her straw, her eyes widening as the cherry flavor enhanced the taste greatly. She sucked most of it up, leaving only one fourth of the substance remaining. Princess Bubblegum sighed of relief, feeling the nice flavor stick to her. Marceline sucked up the rest, obviously the color only.

"Oh my, Marcy, that stuff was good..." Princess Bubblegum remarked as she rubbed her stomach, "I could go for some more..."

She gasped as she let out a cute little poot. Marceline laughed, pointing at Princess Bubblegum.

"That's it? A meager poot?" Marceline taunted as she revealed her butt to Princess Bubblebum. "Get a load of this!" She clenched her hands as she closed her eyes, ripping out a loud, wet toot.

Princess Bubblegum gasped, placing both of her hands on her face. "Oh my... you really weren't kidding around when you said the contest was over!" Princess Bubblegum farted loudly in response, being ore raunchy than wet.

* * *

"Wait a minute, why are we doing this again?" Moltar asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Space Ghost pounded his desk, obviously pissed off. "Shut up, Moltar! You're ruining the pacing of this finale! Now stay put!"

Moltar grumbled as he took out a red book and began reading it to pass the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Space Ghost coughed as he cleared his throat, looking to the left, and looking to the right. He sheepishly smiled. "Err, some bad news, folks... Zorak stole the footage and took a crap on it..."

"It deserved it!" Zorak shouted as he shook his right fist angrily. "It was a shitty fanfic!"

Space Ghost blasted Zorak with his Destructo Ray. "Shut it, bug. Your poop puns stink." He chuckled as he tapped his blue card several times. "Poop puns, stink. That's a good one."

Moltar sighed as he shifted his lever up. "So, what are we gonna do? Are we gonna finish this off?"

"Oh, I'm sure the author can come up with something better," Space Ghost confirmed as he kept tapping his blue card, "Give him time. He'll make a better ending than the original one."


	13. Chapter 13

Space Ghost looked at his watch, then looked at the camera. "Well, the author hasn't been able to think of a proper ending, so we got Princess Bubblegum and Marceline here as a proper finish! Isn't that swell, guys?"

Moltar sighed as he shook his head. "Not really, no. It's pathetic, actually."

Space Ghost murmured as he kept tapping his blue card. "Huh up. Anyway, please welcome my gassy guests!"

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were both in the orange seats in front of Space Ghost, still in their jeans. Zorak rolled his eyes.

"So, how come this story is so popular?" Space Ghost asked as he picked up his blue card.

Marceline wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, it had both me and Bubblegum in it. And to be fair, I think this was one of the first Adventure Time fanfics."

"Yeah, and this was when /co/ was completely all over it," Princess Bubblegum added.

Space Ghost chuckled. "Ah yes, the Comics and Cartoons board. How I love that place." He posed as he placed his arms down. "So, why farting, of all things?"

Bonnibel blushed as she looked down. "Well, I can fart bubbles..."

"Yeah, vampires don't even have buttholes," Marceline pointed out as she chuckled, "But I enjoy breaking the laws of physics anyway, so..." She farted loudly, letting out a raunchy toot.

Space Ghost laughed heartily. "Ho ho, good one, Marceline!" He turned to Princess Bubblegum. "And what about you?"

Princess Bubblegum rubbed her right arm. "Well... err..." She farted, her poot going from tuba like to wet, a pink bubble forming from her butt.

Space Ghost's eyes widened as he noticed how large the gas bubble was. "My, you sure do get around with your gas!" He then heard a timer going off, waving at the camera. "Well, that's all the time we have, girls! Good luck with your farting!"

"But Space Ghost, the author is ending the fanfic here," Zorak interrupted as he rubbed his hands.

Space Ghost looked at Zorak, then turned to the camera. "Is that true, Moltar?"

Moltar nodded his head as he pushed the lever up. "That's right, Tad."

Space Ghost pointed at Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. "Well, you two should stink up the place as much as you can! Let's end this on a high note!"

"My pleasure!" Marceline laughed as she grunted, placing both of her hands on her butt as she let out another raunchy fart. Princess Bubblegum gasped as she farted raunchy in response, the two girls letting out more raunchy farts that got deeper pitched.

Space Ghost laughed as he waved at the camera, finishing off the fanfic, "Thanks for reading, ladies and gentlemen! We'll see you some other time on the Ghost Planet! By now!"

**THE END**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, that's it for this popular joke. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**  
**


End file.
